Inuyasha's Feudal war
by Inutasha Sukura
Summary: Inuyasha house was burned down when a kid and only thing left is his friends. He grows up as he does he off to the war with demons as miroku is off to war with humans side.Will they make it? The girls wait but what happends next ? inuxkag mirxsan enjoy.


Inuyasha's War.

Inuyasha house was burned down when a kid and only thing left is his friends. He grows up as he does he off to the war of japan along with his bud miroku which he Has to fight home is kagome and sango but will they return or have a surprise for them? inuxKag MirxSan I don't own inuyasha but i wish i did! -cries-

Chapter 1 : Ninja food and the boar.

In the feudal time of japan was one dangerous place in this time. Because demons, humans and other different breeds of things roam this time in japan. There were demon rulers and human rulers of each quadrent The North, South, East and West. The ruler of the West was InuTaishou a ruthless dog demon lord that has ruled his land for centuries in his prime. The East is ruled by the panther divas with their lord had died no panther yet has claimed the throne. The North is ruled by a dragon named zuko a thunder dragon of the sky as it lives in the mountains. The South is claimed by Phoenix named Roku the Phoenix of many mysteries. No one knows what abilities he has and no one dares to find out unless they want death consequences.

Inutaishou had taken a human princess priestess as his second mate as she was beautiful as anything he ever saw. Inutaishou took his human princess Izayoi with him to his castle of the west maken her the queen of the west and soon she had bared a son named Inuyasha. When inuyasha had got older his parents wanted to experience the world beside just the castle world so they found and made like a summer cottage near a human village that didn't want to murder them. The head of the village was priestess in her mid 20's with a baby of her own a little girl named Kagome. Also at keade side was little girl but wasn't hers but few months ago a demon slayer had came and died protecting his daughter and entrusted keade with her before he had died. And in town was old monk couple a grandpa and grandma with their monk grandson and ironically at the same age of sango just maybe a little bit older. And this is where our story begins...

A Silver hair little boy with cute doggie ears with amber eyes and at the age of 7 rolled out of bed and put on his little fire red fire rat on and ran down stairs to his parents who was cooking " Mama! Daddy! Can I go and play with kagome and the other please!!! " he ask with a whine." I'm not hungry anyways so can I ?!"

Inutaishou was sitting at his table drinking a cup of coffee and reading some scrolls of stuff that needs to be done at his castle and wishes from the people that he could do for them. " It's up to your mom dont ask me " he chuckled as he turn another page in the scroll.

Izayoi on the other hand was cleaning dishes after cooking breakfast " Ok dear but you'll get hungry REAL soon I promise you that " she giggled at her son with warming smile " just stay out of trouble for me ok and dont get dirty or I'll pull your ears again" she finished off with a assertive like mother tone.

Inutaishou and inuyasha both wince in same time when they herd the word " pull ear" but shivered it off. " Ok mom I wont get dirty I promise!" inuyasha says as he runs out of the house running full blast to keade huts as he yells " KKAAAGGGGGOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Inside keades hut was keade, Sango, and kagome eating a bowl of food but when kagome that was 5 years old herd her name from a certain someone she munched a full bowl of food and got up and ran out the door tackling the little hanyou" INUYASHA!!!" she squealed as he tackled him to the ground with a hug.

Inuyasha laugh and hug kagome back nuzzling into her face with his ear tweaking as he looks at his beautifull kagome which was in a blue and kimono with white koi fishes. She had black raven hair with blue azure eyes that shine with her every emotion and he means every emotion! Her eyes changes colors with her moods so her eyes are moon eyes so to say." I missed you kagome and..."he sniffs her and he gasp " YOU HAD NINJA FOOD LAST NIGHT!! NO FAIR!!!!"

She laughed so hard she rolled off inuyasha and got up with a smile " what if I did what are YOU going to do about it? Huh"

" I'll.....I'll.........." he started as he doesn't know what he really gonna do till....

" You what?.." she said smirking as she thinks she has won once again because she always gets inuyasha on stuff like this.

"......THIS!" Inuyasha had tackled her and started tickling her ALL over and laughs" how you like these tickles huh! "

Kagome squeals as she wiggles unrelentingly "Inuyasha! No fair!"

" Is too! You ate ninja food and you didn't share and this is your punishment!" laughs evilly as possible and tickles her more putting kagome more in squirming spree as ever.

Sango walks out side after eating and she wearing a purple kimono with purple koi fish on them and at the age of 6 " Jeez you two. You guys act like your dating already." she said with a smirk knowing what they would say.

" EWWW NO WAY!!!!" said inuyasha and kagome in prefect timing together as they also stuck their tongues out in disgust and got up.

"Oh please you two will one day get married and little kids like us! Which I will enjo-EEEP! MIROKU!! " sango yells as she slaps miroku blushing madly.

Little miroku on the ground at the age of 7 and in his little monk garb and craved stick he had done it to look like his grandpa's since he would let let him have one. He gets up rubbing the hand print on his cheek smiling" It was all worth it my lovely sango "

"Grrrrrr...one of these days..just one of these days.." sango said threw he teeth as she tries to calm down and not beat the living crap out of him and get in trouble again.

Inuyasha and kagome giggled at the seen that before them " you two will make a cute couple one day " says kagome as she giggles like heck with a grinning inuyasha at her side.

"NU UH!!NO WAY WILL I BE HIS!" sango yells blushing madly as she balls up her fist.

Miroku goes and warps his arm around her smiling with a nod " yes ! we would make a good couple won't we ?"

Sango turns red and freezes and keade walks out" what is with all the commotion?"

miroku says fastly " Sango is my women!"he grins widely to dimple to dimple.

Sango turns mega red! " I'M NOT!"

Keade laughs with a smile" OK, OK children. Why don't you four go and play just dont get hurt and turn at high noon for supper?"

They kids says OK and run off to the river and stops and inuyasha speaks up " so what are we gonna play today ? Samurai, or Priestess and demons?( it's the same as cowboy and Indians) "

The rest yells " PRIEST AND DEMONS!" as they yell with a squeal and laugh.

" OK I'll be the demon and miroku will be a demon with me!" inuyasha says as he points to miroku.

" Aw why me?" miroku says with a whine as he walk to inuyasha side.

" Well duh silly we MEN has to stick together, ya know?" he said with a goofy smile which made kagome giggle.

" OK, lets start...Alas! demon sango! we must slay thee! " kagome says the best she can with a straight face from laughing as she tries to talk like her mom.

The boys chokes up holding in a laugh but fails but with a cover up" oh my ! It's little priestess what shall we do? oh my! " inuyasha says as miroku says " we must flee or will be force to eat them! run! " the boys starts running.

" Come back thee demons! We must slay thee"says sango as the girls grabs sticks pretending their bows and shooting arrows at them.

The boys get to a dead end " uh oh..dead end" the boys turns around facing the girls.

The girls comes and points their *BOWS* at the boys and kagome shoots making a the sound of the arrow that had been fired.

" UH! I BEEN HIT! ..." inuyasha falls to his knees and reaches up " Good bye...cruel world...ugh! " falls face down.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh " you goof ! " giggles.

" Goodbye wretched demon! "sango fires her arrow and making the sound of it.

" Oh! Oh! OH! My pour heart! I've been shot! I'll never get to tell my Lovely Sango how I felt! oh! me ! oh the shame!" says miroku being so dramatic as ever.

Sango blushes darkly " oh just die already!" she said with a stomp of her foot.

" Fine fine!...im dead " miroku says as he falls over.

The girls laughs " we have killed the demons and we must head to the village and behold out feast! "

The boys gets up and laughs with them but they stop after hearing..." ROAR!" and they all jump.

A boar demon had been watching them since they started playing. He was about 7ft tall in no humanoid form but was on 2 legs with boar face with row of tusk popping out of his upper side jaws and his bottom quarters was like boar mix with a man. He had the big belly and loin cloth covering up his areas and had thick legs and has hands but fingers were hooves and he growls at them " You four are on my tummy list and I'll show you a REAL demon beside that mutt of one ...so ROAR" he jumps out trying to body slam them with his weight.

Inuyasha and the gang screamed and moved out of the way and truthfully inuyasha was scared but he didn't want anything happening to his friends and 'his kagome' " You guys run i'll hold him off! Get the grown ups!" inuyasha said as he turns to the demon with his little baby claws out.

"b-but inuyasha?..." kagome said but miroku and sango grab her " don't worry I think inuyasha can handle it ?" miroku and sango said bit unsure.

"You THINK!?... Inuyasha careful!" kagome says as she and the other runs to keades hut.

The boar demon laughs " What can you do mutt? bore me to death!?" laughs .

Inuyasha growls at the demon" No but quit calling me a mutt! I'm not one of those I'm a dog demon!" he said with pride.

" You a dog demon?" the boars laughs even harder this but he laughs so hard it big belly jiggles" Look kid your a mutt a HALF breed. Your no demon. You put demons to shame! And that is why I'm going to kill you " then the boar demon gets on his fours and charges at inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyes gets big and he braces himself shakes and he grabs the tusk of boar trying to stop it but he gets thrown off as the boar charges make him roll and tumble into the ground as the boar comes to a stop and turns around. Inuyasha gets up " ugh .. that hurt..but you won't hurt my friends!"

" Will see about that...roar!!!" the boar stomp the ground and charges at inuyasha again!

"uh oh..aah!" Inuaysha turns and start running to the village with the boar hot on his trail!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

The others Kagome, Sango and miroku had run back to the hut screaming" HELP!!HELP!!" make keade run outside with a worried face " What is wrong children ?"

The kids pant and kagome speaks up frantically " Inuyasha is being attack by a boar demon! H-He needs help momma!"

Keade gasp and yells for the taiyoukai but as she does here comes inuyasha running like heck with a boar demon on his butt!

The boar demon rams his tusk into inuyasha for the 13Th time make inuyasha fly into the air and slam into the ground and the boar demon stomps snorting and digging it's hoof into the ground.

Kagome see inuyasha flying and runs and try to catch him but not fast enought but runs over to inuyasha mangled body and helps him up as she notices on her hand is his blood.

Inuyasha winces in pain " thanks kagome..but you need to get away "

The boar demon smirked " I'll get 2 for one..haha!" charges at inuyasha and kagome.

Keade gasp and says in terror" KAGOME! INUYASHA!!! look out!!"

Kagome screams and clings to inuyasha and shakes in fear and inuyasha could smell it and he pushes kagome good distance away behide him and grabbing the demon by the tusk" You won't hurt her!" he growled as he hold back the boar demon and the other in disbelieve.

The boar demon blinks at this and growls as he puts more strengthth and slowly starts pushing inuyasha back as he struggles.

Inuyasha growls and struggles hold the demon back and he notice there getting close to kagome and he growls"...STAY...AWAY" he lifts the pig in the air by its tusk and the pig gasp and tries running in the air" FROM KAGOME!!!!" inuyasha yells as he throws the demon away and make the demon slam into ground sliding the demon back and the demon gets up" you haven't seen the last of me!!" then the demon runs off.

Inuyasha pants while trembling and kagome runs up hugging inuyasha from behind" you did it inuyasha!! you fought a real demon!" kagome says while inuyasha blinks in disbelief.

Inutaisho walks out of no where clapping" good job son! you did it. you beat a demon on your own! " his father says and he smiles and izayoi comes up" were so proud of you!" ans she goes to inuyasha and hugs him.

The others cheer and walks over giving inuyasha complements and keade suggest" lets go to my hut and celebrate this accomplishment with dinner?"

"YEAH! CAN WE HAVE NINJA FOOD??!!"

Everyone looks at inuyasha who just yell aloud and keade smiled " yes of course inuyasha we can have ninja food but after we bandage you too."

Inuyasha was so happy he hugs kagome jumping up and down ignoring the last part " YAY I'M GOING TO HAVE NINJA FOOD!!!!"

Kagome laughs and hugs him jumping up and down with him as the other laughs at inuyasha's action and outburst but neither of them knew they was being watch once again.


End file.
